The long-term goal of this project is to develop and commercialize a novel cone beam volume computed tomography breast imaging (CBVCTBI) scanner to provide clinically useful three-dimensional (3D) high-resolution tomographic images for breast cancer detection. The CBVCTBI scanner will require only a single fast volume scanning (5-10 seconds) to provide a true 3D description of breast anatomy with 2.0 - 5.0 Ip/mm isotropic resolution and will provide adequate low contrast resolution and high contrast spatial resolution for early breast cancer detection. The clinical significance of CBVCTBI is that it will significantly improve the sensitivity of breast cancer detection due to its much better low contrast resolution, compared to conventional mammography. In addition, CBVCTBI with its high-resolution volume of interest (VOI) reconstruction mode for target imaging, will also better characterize breast tumors three-dimensionally, while conventional mammography does not provide 3D information of breast cancer. The CBVCTBI clinical prototype scanner will be designed and constructed based on a flat panel detector (FPD) and cone beam tomographic acquisition geometry. This is a Fast Track R43-R44 combined project. Specific aims of the R43 project include: 1) Implement and evaluate a half scan cone beam reconstruction algorithm, 2) Complete the conceptual design of the CBVCTBI scanner including gantry and table, and 3) Finalize the selection of the automation company who will complete a virtual CBVCTBI gantry and table, and manufacture the gantry and table.